Prison Love
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Clarisse and Annabeth are in prison. One day they catch each other in the showers, and one thing leads to another.


**Could you do a story where Annabeth and Clarisse (who aren't demigods) meet, and have sex, in prison?**

Annabeth tapped her foot against the tile floor of the showers. That was all she could do to distract herself from the cold water of the shower. Prisons usually had hot water, but the thing was that with dozens of people taking showers at once, the water tended to go cold. She sighed. This is what happens when you sell drugs to a guy who turns out to be an undercover cop.

Annabeth told herself that she was lucky. All she did was hide some drugs in the backseat of her car. Annabeth looked at the person sharing the shower with her, Clarisse. She had also been caught selling drugs. When the police came, she came up with the bright idea to fight back at them. That only just made things worse. Annabeth thanked herself that she wasn't that stupid. Just as she was thinking this, Clarisse looked up, almost as if she was reading Annabeth's mind. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," said Annabeth.

Clarisse got out off the she was using. "Really? 'Cause it looks like you're looking at me."

"I was looking at the wall," said Annabeth.

"Ha!" Clarisse screamed so loud that Annabeth jumped. "So you were lying."

"Lying about what?" said Annabeth.

Clarisse grinned. "You said you were looking at nothing. Now you say you're looking at the wall. Which is it then?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh my god. This is so fucking stupid."

"Did you just call me stupid?" said Clarisse.

"Yes," said Annabeth. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Well don't," said Clarisse. "Not unless you want to start something."

Annabeth gave Clarisse a blank stare. "Not unless I want to start something? What are you, a walking cliché? Do you spend all your time watching shitty movies?"

Clarisse flexed her muscles. "I'd be careful if I was you. You saw what I did to those cops."

"Yeah I did," said Annabeth. "And I saw them taze your ass too. Tell me, were you drunk off your ass when you did that, or are you just that stupid?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Clarisse went back to her shower.

"With pleasure." Annabeth turned her attention to the floor and started counting the tiles. She got to thirteen when Clarisse opened her mouth again.

"Hey, if you're so smart why'd you get caught?" said Clarisse.

"At least I'm smart enough not to assault a cop!" said Annabeth.

"Or maybe you're just too scared," said Clarisse. "Ever think of that?"

"Yes, maybe you're right," said Annabeth. "I'm too much of a coward to go around attacking figures of authority."

"At least you admit it," said Clarisse.

"Wait a second," said Annabeth. "Do you not get sarcasm?"

"Yeah," said Clarisse. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I could answer that," said Annabeth. "But I think an awkward silence says more."

Clarisse got up and threw a punch at Annabeth. Annabeth ducked out of the way, causing Clarisse's hand to collide with the wall. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Does it hurt?" said Annabeth. "Do you want me to kiss it?"

"Fuck off!" Clarisse went back to her shower again. "Why don't you go mind your own business?"

"I was," said Annabeth. "You started this!"

"Whatever." Clarisse started to shampoo her hair. Annabeth turned away from her, desperate not to get into another fight with her. They stood there in silence, Annabeth focusing on washing her armpits. She decided she should just go ahead and finish up her shower. She was about to wash herself, when she heard the sound of Clarisse moaning. She opened her eyes and turned to Clarisse, and saw that she was in the middle of fingering herself. Annabeth watched her for awhile, trying to be as quiet as she could. However, Clarisse turned her head and saw Annabeth watching her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Annabeth. "I didn't see anything."

"You better not have," said Clarisse.

"I didn't." Annabeth turned away from Clarisse and tried to close her eyes as tight as she could, but something kept them open. Finally she turned back to Clarisse. "So...um, you done yet?"

"No," said Clarisse. "Not if you're going to kept interrupting me."

"Sorry," said Annabeth. "It's just...do you mind if I...well you know?"

"Go ahead," said Clarisse.

"It's just a little weird, you know?" said Annabeth.

"No, I don't know." Clarisse headed towards Annabeth shower.

"Well, touching yourself while someone else is in the room," said Annabeth. "Especially if the other person knows about it and is touching themselves at the same time. It's kinda weird. I mean I guess-"

"Shut up." Clarisse crossed the room and kissed Annabeth on the lips.

Annabeth pulled away. "What'd you do that for?"

"To get you to shut up," said Clarisse. "I don't know if you like girls or not, but-"

Annabeth grabbed Clarisse and kissed her. The two embraced and continued kissing under Annabeth's shower. Eventually, Annabeth got bored of just kissing and began feeling Clarisse's breasts. Clarisse gave her a weird look. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Clarisse shrugged and began feeling Annabeth's breasts, playing with her nipples until they were hard. Meanwhile, Annabeth's hand worked its way up Clarisse's thigh and she began fingering her. Clarisse moaned loudly. So loud that Annabeth was worried she would alert one of the guards. Annabeth continued, eliciting louder and louder noises from Clarisse. Suddenly, Clarisse lifted Annabeth off of the bench and pinned her to the wall. Clarisse dropped her head to between Annabeth's legs and started licking her clit. Annabeth lifted her legs over Clarisse's shoulders. She could feel Clarisse's tongue move up and down her slit. Annabeth arched her back and let out a moan. She noticed that the water had suddenly decided to warm up again. Her heart raced faster and faster. She rested a hand on Clarisse's head, forcing her closer in. Clarisse responded by nibbling on Annabeth's thigh. Annabeth gasped. Clarisse took this as a sign that Annabeth was enjoying herself. She moved her tongue faster up and down Annabeth's slit. Finally, Annabeth came. She covered her mouth with her hand. If she hadn't, the guards would definitely have heard her.

Clarisse gently laid Annabeth down on the ground. "So how was that?"

Annabeth didn't answer at first. Instead she played with Clarisse's hair for awhile. "Hey, do you want to do it again?"


End file.
